1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of thermometers. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of ear thermometers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has been determined that tympanic membrane within human's ear canal is an excellent site for determination of the core temperature of a body due to its proximity to the external carotid artery which supplies blood to the hypothalamus. However, prior ear thermometers suffer from a problem that they require sterilization frequently when used with a number of patients to prevent cross-contamination.